On Second Thought
by iloveromance
Summary: Ecstatic, Niles rushes to tell his family about his plans for a future with Mel. But his announcement affects Daphne in a most unexpected way and suddenly his well planned life is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Niles was elated. For months and months, he'd imagined this moment. The moment when he would finally be able to gather enough courage to put the past behind him. He'd planned the entire scenario to the letter; where he was going to do it, the words he would say and even the events that would occur after he received his answer.

He grinned mischievously at the thought of the events that would come after and for a split second he considered ditching the formalities all together and going straight for the after-celebration. It was a heavenly thought of course and the idea made him weak in the knees and his urges stronger than they already were, but he wanted to do this right. He'd waited a long time for this moment; much too long. And now that the moment was almost here, he needed for it to be absolutely perfect.

Nothing less would do.

The moment he'd made his decision, he found that he couldn't wait to share the news with his family. He worried that they might not share his enthusiasm, for Mel Karnofsky was not their favorite person. But he hoped that in time, they'd be happy for him.

His heart was pounding with excitement as he stood at his brother's front door, unable to stop smiling. His hand trembled and he reached to ring the doorbell. He was grateful when the door was opened almost immediately; revealing a sight that made his heart beat faster.

"Oh! Hello Dr. Crane."

He tried not to think about how beautiful Daphne looked. Her smile, her eyes, the way the purple sweater and jeans that she wore hugged her curves. And her hair… The scent wafted toward him, causing him to feel a bit dizzy. He almost wished that Daphne was the focus of his incredible news instead of-

"Dr. Crane?"

He looked up and the fantasy vanished almost immediately, bringing him back to the present. "What? Oh, I- Hello, Daphne. You look lovely."  
She laughed, her eyes moving up and down her body. "You're sweet, but I look a mess! I've been doing laundry all afternoon. I must smell like laundry detergent."

"A-actually it smells like…" he moved closer until his nose was almost touching her hair. "Cherry bark and almonds." He finished.

She gasped in surprise. "I believe that's exactly what kind of shampoo I used this morning. You're very bright, Dr. Crane!"

"Thank you, Daphne."

"Oh what's wrong with me today?" She said, opening the door wider to allow him to come in. And then he noticed the way that she was looking him, along with an approving smile.

"My, don't you look handsome? You always do, but today… Is it some sort of special occasion?"

His cheeks burned from her compliment. Hearing Daphne calling him handsome made him feel like he could fly. Dare that he hope-

"Dr. Crane?"

Once again he was brought out of his fantasy and he smiled. "Thank you, Daphne. Yes, it is a special occasion, actually. I-."

"Hey Niles!"

Niles smiled at the sight of his dad who had entered the living room from the hallway and made himself comfortable in his well-loved chair.

"Hey Dad."

"What brings you here? Aren't you usually at work now?"

"Yes, I am, but I couldn't wait to come over. So I rescheduled my last appointment and… well, here I am!"

"So what's going on?"

"I have some news!"

"Did I hear my little brother say that he has some news?"

Frasier entered the living room and headed straight for the bar. "Sherry, Niles?"

Niles grinned, hardly able to contain his excitement. "Actually Frasier, I think that champagne might be more appropriate!"

"Champagne? Oh my! What's the occasion?"

Niles' grin turned into a proud smile and he looked at the three people before him.

Daphne was smiling brightly and she seemed almost as excited as he. "Well, go on! Tell us!" she said her voice rising in octave. "What's the big news?"

He took a deep breath, unable to believe that he was about to say the words. "Dad, Daphne… Frasier… I'm getting married!"


	2. Chapter 2

The room fell silent and it wasn't hard to read the expressions on the faces of Martin and Frasier.

"Well?" Niles prompted.

"Oh my…" Frasier said carefully. "Well, this is certainly unexpected. Isn't it, Dad?"

"It sure is." Martin replied.

"You know, I think I'll get that champagne now." Frasier said. "Daphne, would you mind helping me?"

But Daphne couldn't move. She just stood there, frozen in place. Around her she heard the voices of Frasier, Martin and Niles, but she had no idea what they were saying.

"Daphne, are you all right?"

She was barely aware of Niles' hand on her arm, but when her eyes met his, she was unprepared for the look of compassion. Suddenly her own eyes filled with tears.

Bloody hell, what was wrong with her? She blinked, hoping that he didn't notice the way she was crying. She had no idea where the tears had come from or why they were there at all.

"Daphne?"

"What? Oh, yes, I'm fine. Congratulations, Dr. Crane." She managed to say.

He smiled, apparently unaware of the tears in her eyes; or if he had noticed, he made no mention of them. "Well, thank you Daphne. That means a lot to me."

"I-I hope that you and-Oh… I didn't even ask, did I? Who's the lucky bride to be?"

Niles laughed out loud. "You know, you're right? Oh my, this has been a day, hasn't it? In my haste to rush over here with the news I neglected to mention the name of my bride! But you all know her and I'm sure it should come as no surprise. We've been together for a long time and I'm absolutely thrilled that she will soon be a part of our family."

When no one said a word, Niles grinned giddily, the way a school boy might grin. "Mel! He shouted, startling Daphne with the outburst. "I'm marrying Mel! Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yes, yes of course." Frasier said. He spoke the words a little too quickly and Daphne knew that the words weren't at all sincere. She knew all too well what Frasier and Martin thought of Mel Karnofksy; she'd heard plenty of opinions in Niles' absence and she had to admit that she agreed with them. But she was grateful to the elder Crane men for taking the news so well.

Martin smiled and went to embrace Niles. "Congratulations, Son. I'm happy for you."

"I'm happy for you too, Niles." Frasier said, waiting his turn to embrace his brother.

But as before, Daphne stood perfectly still. Her tears, however, proved to be relentless, the way she was constantly brushing them away in an attempt to appear discreet about her emotions. She wanted to hug Niles; to tell him that she was happy for him as well, but she feared that the moment she touched him, she might break.

"Daphne?"

The unexpected touch of the smooth glass in her hand made her gasp and she very nearly spilled the gold bubbly liquid that sloshed from side to side. It took her a moment to realize that she was holding a glass of champagne. "Oh…"

"Please, raise your glasses in toasting my brother Niles." Frasier said. "I wish you a lifetime of happiness."

"I second that." Martin said, taking a sip of his champagne. "You know, this stuff isn't half bad."

Niles chuckled. "Are you thinking about switching from beer to champagne, Dad?"

"I wouldn't count on it." Martin replied, causing Niles and Frasier to laugh.

All eyes turned to Daphne but she turned her face away, knowing that they would surely be able to see her tears. She had to get out of there. She needed to leave; to go anywhere as long as she was far away. She desperately needed to be alone. As discreetly as possible, she set her champagne glass down and went to get her purse.

"Daphne, where are you going?"

She could barely look her boss in the eye. "I-I just remembered, I forgot to get something at the market."

"What could you have possibly forgotten?" Frasier asked. "You just bought ten bags worth of groceries yesterday?"

"I-I honestly can't remember, but I'm sure I'll remember once I get there. Goodbye."

She headed out into the night, fully aware of the voices calling her name.


	3. Chapter 3

Frasier scratched his head. "I wonder what that was all about. She just went to the store yesterday and got everything on my list; even the gourmet applesauce!"

Martin scoffed. "Gourmet shmourmet! Applesauce is nothing more than mushed up apples! What could possibly-."

"They're _certified organically grown_!" Frasier shouted.

But Niles was barely paying attention. His thoughts (as always) were on Daphne, but now he was very, very worried. He could tell that she had been crying, but he also could tell that she was trying very hard not to let it show; and so he said nothing. But now he wished he had. Something was terribly wrong.

"Dad, Frasier, please! Enough about applesauce!" Niles shouted.

"I'll say!" Martin shook his head. "Whoever heard of gourmet-."

"Forget about the damn applause, all right?" Niles yelled. "What's wrong with Daphne?"

"You mean besides the way she flew out of here like the damn place was on fire?" Martin offered.

"Well, yes, but-."

"She's been acting really strange lately." Martin said. "Ever since-."

"Shh! Dad, I Thought we weren't going to discuss this!" Frasier hissed. And then he looked at Niles. "I'm sure it's just stress."

"Yeah, right. Stress." Martin said.

Niles wasn't at all convinced, but before he could say anything, his brother and father were at it again.

"Yes, exactly!" Frasier said. "If you were a little more patient with her and more willing to do your therapy-."

"Oh, so it's my fault? And let me tell you something about patience, all right? I'll have you know that Daphne-."

"STOP!" Niles shouted, bringing the men to silence. When they glared at him, he suddenly felt self-conscience. "I-well…"

"Yes, Niles?"

"Dad, you said that Daphne has been acting unusual?"

"You got that right. But never mind about her. Frasier's right. We said we weren't going to talk about it and I'm sorry I brought it up. Whatever it is, I'm sure she'll get over it."

Niles gasped. "Dad, that's a horrible thing to say!"

"I'm sorry Niles, but this isn't the first time she's acted like a complete nut case! Remember how crazy she was when she came home from that date with what's his name?"

Niles swallowed hard. "Robert."

"Right, Robert. The…." Martin snapped his fingers. "What was he again?"

"He's an Anesthesiologist." Niles finished. The words felt like nails on his throat. "What about him?"

Frasier and Martin looked at one another and then Martin shook his head. "Um, never mind. Anyway, don't worry about Daphne, all right? She'll get over it. She always does."

"Um, what Dad is trying to say, Niles-rather badly in fact-is that Daphne's strong. She'll be all right. She just needs some time."

"Time? Time for what? What's going on?"

"Oh, hey Niles, you said you were engaged, but you never told us. When's the big day?"

"Yes, tell us all about the proposal!" Frasier prompted. "I'm sure it was the proposal to end all proposals wasn't it? Did you take her to that new French Bistro on 44th? I hear it's absolutely wonderful. I've been meaning to try it myself, but-."

Niles head was spinning; between worrying about Daphne and his still untold secret regarding his proposal to Mel, he had to take a moment to collect himself.

"So what was Mel's reaction to the proposal? I'm guessing from the way you were so happy that she said yes?" Frasier was asking.

"Well, to be honest, I haven't exactly asked her yet." Niles confessed. Immediately he wished he had lied and simply said that he hadn't picked out a date. But the truth was that when he'd finally made the decision to propose-.

"Niles, what the hell is going on?" Martin said. "You came over here and you were all excited about this damn proposal-you even made me miss the rest of my game, so what's the big idea?"

Niles sighed. "I… All right. Look. This was a big decision for me, all right? The biggest I've ever made. You know, with Maris, it just… happened, but with Mel… well, she's different and I had to do a lot of thinking before I came to this point."

"Then why did you come all the way over here just to tell us something that isn't true?" Martin pressed.

"Dad, just… leave him alone, all right?"

"No I won't leave him alone, Fras! He came over here and got us all worked up about this damn proposal; Daphne went flying out of here like a crazy woman and now he tells us it was all a lie!"

"But it's not a lie! It isn't!" Niles insisted. "It's just… Look, forget about that, all right? I just hoped that you would be happy for me and show some encouragement. But now I see that I'm not going to get any, so I'll just be on my way. Sorry for disturbing your game, Dad. I hope your team won."

"Thanks Niles, but-."

"Goodnight."

But as Niles slammed the door of his brother's condo and stepped into the elevator, he was no longer thinking of Mel, but of Daphne. He was even more worried about her than before and he knew that his worry wouldn't cease until he found her.

He had no idea where she'd gone but he was determined to find her; even if it took a lifetime.


	4. Chapter 4

He checked the most obvious places; Café Nervosa, her favorite bookstore and the small boutique that she loved so much; the store that she said was out of her price range. At that moment he wanted to buy her everything she ever wanted. He searched high and low but found no sign of her. He drove around the city streets for what felt like hours and as the time passed he became more and more frantic.

Something, he wasn't sure what it was, made him turn around and head back to Café Nervosa. The apprehension grew as he parked his car against the curb and ran inside, making a beeline for the counter. "Excuse me…" he said, desperately trying to catch his breath. "I'm looking for someone. A-."

"Dr. Crane?"

The sweet sound of her voice made him look up sharply and he found himself staring into her tearful brown eyes.

"You were saying, sir?" the young man behind the counter asked.

"I-Never mind. I found her." Niles stammered.

"Okay, great. Well if you need anything else…"

"Thank you, I will." He returned his attention to her. "Daphne…"

"What are you doing here?"

"What am I…? Oh Daphne, I'm so happy to see you. I-." He paused and engulfed her into his arms, barely able to let her go. He breathed in her wonderful sent and held her close. But then, as though realizing that he was making her uncomfortable, he released his hold on her. "I-I'm sorry. I was just… I've been looking everywhere for you."

"You have?"

"Yes, I…"

"I thought you'd be out celebrating… With Mel."

"Celebrating?"

"Well, yes. An engagement is quite a monumental occasion, isn't it?"

He was completely dumbstruck by her words and it took a moment to comprehend what she was saying. "Engagement?"

"Yes. She is your fiancée, isn't she?"

He took a deep breath. "Actually no."

Her gaze met his and he was pained when he noticed the tears in her eyes. But there was something else in those beautiful chocolate brown eyes; compassion. "Y-you mean she turned you down?"

"What? I-."

Before he could say anything more, he found himself wrapped in her arms, her soft hand running up and down his back.

"Daphne…" he said, whispering her name into her hair.

"I'm so sorry…" She whispered against his ear. "I know how much you loved her."

"Thank you Daphne, but-."

She drew back and looked at him, the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Daphne, what's wrong?"

To his dismay, she turned around but he gently touched her shoulder causing her to return her gaze to his.

"Daphne, if it's something I said or did…"

"No, it's…"

He could tell that she wasn't being truthful and that something was bothering her. But he didn't want to upset her even further. However, he couldn't just let whatever she was trying to say go unsaid.

"Daphne, please talk to me. I'm here for you always. I can see the tears in your eyes. I-."

"It's not right."

"What's not right?"

"Feeling this way about you when you've been through so much."

"I'm not following..."

When she blinked and tears spilled onto her cheeks, he had to fight the urge to reach into his pocket for his handkerchief to brush them away.

"Daphne-."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I didn't mean to fall in love with you, but I can't help it! I-."

His heart was pounding in his chest and he felt as though he was in a wonderful dream. He could hardly believe that what he'd heard was real. Could it really be true that this beautiful, perfect angel was in love with him?

"Daphne, I-."

"Dr. Crane, I'm sorry, I-."

He pulled her into his arms and moved his face slowly toward hers until their lips touched. The spark gave way to a deepening of the kiss and she wrapped her arms around him. But before he was ready, she drew back and stared at him.

"Oh God, I shouldn't have done that!"

"Why not?"

"Because… Mel…"

"Mel's no longer in my life, Daphne."

"But you proposed and-."

"Actually I didn't."

"What?"

"I didn't propose to her. I-I thought about it, but then I realized that it's not right to ask someone I don't love for her hand in marriage."

"But when you came over to see your brother, you said-."

"I know. I never meant to lie. At the time it wasn't a lie. I was just… so excited at the thought of asking her to marry me that I never really considered what it would mean. And then I realized that she isn't the one that I truly love and want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Dr. Crane…"

He drew her close and kissed her once more. "Please… call me Niles…"

"Niles…."

"Daphne, _you're_ the one I love. You're the one I've always loved."

She began to cry once more and threw her arms around him. "I love you, Niles Crane. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Daphne. Will you allow me the honor of escorting you home? I believe there's still some champagne left."

"That sounds lovely, Niles. What are we celebrating?"

He smiled and kissed her again. "The beginning of the rest of our lives."

 _THE END_


End file.
